Meu querido Sasuke
by Anelisee
Summary: Cici era uma garota comum do país do ferro que encontra Sasuke. Ela não sabe quem ele é e o que anda fazendo, nem ele faz questão de contar. Mas isso não impede que os dois se apaixonem.O que fará Cici ao descobrir quem ele é?
1. A dançarina

Cap. 1 – A dançarina

Estava escurecendo, Sasuke caminhava em direção à uma pequena cidade vista no horizonte. Ele estava cansado. Há mais de 1 ano atrás matara o seu irmão, e desde então ansiava pelo fim da sua vingança. Por um momento, achara que logo alcançaria o seu obejtivo: matara Danzou em pouco tempo, mas desde então, nada acontecia. Konoha estava distante, e os planos que Madara tinha para ele não passava pela destruição da vila ninja. A desculpa era que a vila se tornaria um alvo mais fácil depois do fim da guerra. Sasuke sabia que Madara também queria se vingar de Konoha. Mas ainda assim, ele estava cansado de esperar, cansado de encontrar Naruto e não ser capaz de vencê-lo, de participar de uma guerra que nada tinha com seus objetivos.

Agora ele andava pelas ruas da pequena cidade, avistou um bar e decidiu comer alguma coisa por ali. Ele conseguia ouvir uma música que vinha de dentro do estabelecimento. Quando abriu a porta, ouviu uma salva de palmas. Em um palco, um grupo de meninas cumprimentava o seu público e agradecia pelas palmas. Ele se sentou em uma mesa perto do palco e fez um pedido ao garçom. Perdera o costume de apreciar músicas e qualquer tipo de apresentação artística. Mas hoje ele estava cansado, procurava por algo não convencional que pudesse consolá-lo. Em seguida, uma única moça entrou no palco. As luzes eram baixas, Sasuke pode notar que vestia um bonito vestido azul que parecia lhe caber bem, mas não conseguia visualizar seus detalhes e seu rosto. Quando a música começou, lenta, as luzes foram aumentando devagar. Seus cabelos escuros e ondulados estavam soltos, em seu rosto era possível notar um pouco de suor, já havia dançado aquela noite. Usava um salto que ressaltava a beleza do seu corpo. No rosto delicado, a boca se salientava um pouco com o batom levemente escuro, cor chocolate. Quando a luz chegou ao seu ponto mais alto, ele pode reparar mais nos olhos, que não precisavam de nenhuma cor para roubarem a cena.

Tanta observação não era comum. Talvez por estar à procura de algo, tenha reparado mais. Mulheres bonitas com certeza apareceram na sua frente durantes estes anos, principalmente sendo quem ele era. Mas nunca estivera interessado em notá-las, sua mente sempre se ocupara com outras coisas, outros sentimentos. Pelo menos até esta noite. Tal ocorrido era tão singular, que não saberia dizer se havia algo diferente na dançarina ou nele. Não tinha com o que comparar: nem outra mulher, nem outro momento. De qualquer forma, lá estava ele quando a dançarina entrou, predeterminado a olhá-la em cada mínimo detalhe que a luz do ambiente permitisse.

Ela mexia os braços lentamente de maneira graciosa. O quadril, a cintura, as pernas, sempre em movimentos harmoniosos. Ele poderia duvidar que ela fosse real. Mas a única coisa que fez foi observar, e quando olhou para o seu rosto, percebeu que seus olhos o notara. Sentiu seu rosto queimar. O que seria aquilo? Sentia-se derrotado por um olhar que o pegara de surpresa. Como um vento forte que de repente se nota no horizonte sabendo que não há como escapar e que ele, tudo e sem o menor esforço, arrastará. Prendeu a respiração quando a dançarina fez o seu último movimento e a música soou a última nota. Os braços delicados da dançarina se entenderam enquanto se curvava agradecendo ao público que aplaudia extasiado. Ele não aplaudiu, apenas seguiu o movimento dos seus braços delicados, dos ombros às mãos e aos dedos, em uma perfeita posição que, ao encontrar a luz do ambiente que se direcionava diretamente para ela, provocava alguns reflexos. Quando a olhou no rosto, ela o olhava e, por um milésimo de segundo antes que as luzes se apagassem, ele podia jurar que a viu sorrindo para ele.

A dançaria não voltou a subir no palco aquela noite. Sasuke fez sua refeição sem olhar novamente o palco, e, assim, parece que fizeram os demais. Nem o mesmo silêncio, nem a mesma atenção dominou o público no restante da noite depois daquela apresentação.

Ele pagou o garçom e saiu para rua. Ela estava um pouco movimentada, ainda era cedo. Alguns voltavam para casa após uma jornada de trabalho, outros acabavam de sair de suas casas. Ele andava pensando qual seria o próximo passo. Ele iria embora para encontrar Madara após alguns dias e dormiria pelo caminho, ou procuraria por um hotel naquela cidade, saindo logo pela manhã? Não tinha motivo para pressa. Konoha estava distante e Madara ocupado pelos próximos dias. Pensava nisso quando ouviu uma voz:

Ei! - A voz vinha de um beco à sua direita. Ao virar reconheceu a dançarina com seus sensual vestido azul. - Qual o seu nome?

Ele pensou por uns segundos, geralmente não perderia tempo em conversar com uma estranha, mas respondeu sem fazer expressão de surpresa ou satisfação ou despontamento.

Sasuke.

Você pode me chamar de Cici. Eu não te conheço. De onde você apareceu?

Só estou de passagem.

Viajando? - Sua expressão era de interesse e riso, não deboche, era mais um desafio. Em resposta. Sasuke apenas acenou com a cabeça sério.

Vai dormir na cidade?

Ainda não me decidi...

Por que não vem beber alguma coisa comigo?

Não sei se é um boa ideia. - Sasuke estranhou a pergunta. Primeiro, havia notado alguém que nunca teria percebido em outro momento e, agora, estava prestes a beber com ela.

Eu entendo, você deve estar cansado da viagem. Nesse caso, a gente pode ir à um lugar calmo. Por não vem comigo pra minha casa? Tenho saquê lá.

Sasuke a olhou por um momento. A resposta era óbvio: não. Mas um por segundo ele pensou: "Ela pode ser o meu ópio".

Pode ser.

Vem comigo.

Ela se virou e Sasuke a acompanhou no caminho para sua casa. Não demorou muito para os dois pararem em frente à uma porta. A casa por fora era simples, nada a diferenciava de todas ao redor. Neste momento, Sasuke perguntou:

Você mora com alguém?

Não. - Ela virou a fechadura e com um click a porta se abriu. - Entre.

A primeira coisa a chamar a atenção de Sasuke foi uma quantidade de quadros a direita da sala, alguns pendurados, outros encostados nos cantos e em cavaletes:

Você os pintou?

Uhum. - Afirmou acenando com a cabeça. - Você gosta? - Cici continuava a carregar suas palavras com um tom de desafio enquanto as pronunciava com um meio sorrido.

Acho que sim.

Na verdade, ele ainda não tinha olhado atentamente e poucas vezes olhara qualquer outro. De modo geral, ele os achou bonito e bem feito. Se entendesse alguma coisa de arte, talvez diria que ela tem talento. No entanto, ele se limitou a apenas olhar sem nada achar.

Fique a vontade, eu vou pegar as bebidas.

Ele olhou para o outro lado da sala. Havia um sofá e mais a esquerda uma mesa e uma pequena cozinha. Na frente uma única porta que provavelmente levaria para o quarto. Concluiu que estava em uma casa pequena e de solteiro. Ficou um momento pensando se sentaria no sofá ou à mesa, decidindo, por fim, pela mesa. Cici voltou com algumas garrafas e dois copos, sentou-se à mesa ficando em frente a ele e serviu as bebidas. Sasuke pegou o seu copo pensando que há muito tempo não bebia, sendo que sempre bebera pouco, nem sequer lembrava do gosto. Quando bebeu, sentiu arder sua garganta, mas não fez expressões. Virou para Cici e viu que esta a observava enquanto também dava o primeiro gole. Eles passaram um tempo conversando enquanto bebiam. Ela fazia perguntas as quais Sasuke esquivava até perceber que a única forma de não responder era perguntar. Ele, então, começou a fazer as perguntas que lhe viam à cabeça as quais ela respondia sem pestanejar. Ele descobriu que Cici dançava, cantava e pintava, que saiu das casas dos pais quando completara a maioridade e passou a trabalhar com a sua arte. O restante da conversa foi perdendo o sentido e não se gravou na memória a medida em que tomavam Saquê. No dia seguinte ele se lembraria de vê-la rir, levantar e dançar desajeitadamente, mas com charme. Se lembra de ter rido também e de observá-la. E que em um dado momento, ela estava rindo e dançando e ele estava em pé a olhando. Ela deu duas voltas em si mesma e quando parou estava perto dele. Sasuke não saberia dizer como aconteceu, mas que apenas estavam perto e que no segundo seguinte, estavam com os lábios colados. Momento depois, após mais risadas, eles caíram no sofá e o sono se apoderou dos dois.


	2. Mais uma dança

Cap. 2 – Mais uma dança

Cici acordou no meio da noite e se viu no sofá com aquele charmoso desconhecido. Ainda sob o efeito do sono, o admirou por uns poucos minutos, parecia calmo. Eles estavam perto, colados, as pernas quase entrelaçadas, ela podia sentir sua respiração no seu rosto. Olhava satisfeita, apesar do cansaço, da leve dor de cabeça de não se lembrar muito do acontecido, eles tinham se beijado e, agora, ele dormia confortavelmente ao lado dela. Cici tinha conseguido: de uma expressão neutra no rosto e poucas palavras, Sasuke passara a rir e a beijá-la. Por um momento, adimitia, achara que tinha se enganado quanto aos olhares que ele lhe lançara enquanto dançava, pareceu-lhe desinteressado quando pensara duas vezes antes de aceitar beber com ela. Mas Cici sabia, como ninguém, que uma boa dose de àlcool podia derrubar qualquer defesa e, em pouco tempo, estava claro: Sasuke queria vê-la, se divertir e beijá-la, como todos os outros, apenas estava em dúvida entre admitir ou não. Mas ele era diferente, era mais bonito, mais charmoso, Cici o queria mais que aos outros. Queria descobrir o que há por detrás dos olhos escuros e indiferentes e das poucas palavras quando sóbrio. Queria sóbria redescobrir seus beijos e ver o momento em que seus olhos se fecham, queria sentir sua mãos tocá-la suavemente enquanto a beijasse, descobrir seu corpo, seus gemidos, seu gosto... seu gozo. Cici sorriu ao ouvir esta última palavra em seu pensamento. Se ele ouvisse os seus pensamentos pervertidos... o tipo que todo mundo pensa, mas poucos tem a coragem de verbalizar. Ela certamente não verbalizaria tão cedo. Era bobagem pensar isso de um desconhecido viajante que talvez acorde com pressa de ir embora. "Não seja boba, Sasuke riria se ouvisse essas coisas, ou então ficaria embaraçado, mas riria por dentro em algum minuto. Primeiro você deve conquistá-lo e não o contrário, e, quando ele querer, você pode pensar, dizer, fazer o que quiser. Antes, você estaria sendo boba." Disse pra si mesmo, ainda imaginando quão lindo seria seus olhos fechados, sua respiração descompassada, sua cabeça jogada pra trás e seus gemidos incontíveis. Cici adormeceu aos poucos, olhando para ele...

Quando Sasuke acordou, o sol já entrava brandamente pela janela. Ele olhou para o sofá em que estava deitado e para a mulher que dormia profundamente com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Achou-a linda, mas concluiu que isso pouco importava. Tirou-a devagar e encostou sua cabeça no sofá. Enquanto se dirigia até a porta pensava que não deveria estar ali. De fato, fora um bom ópio, mas não seria o bastante. O sol voltara e com ele seus problema e angústias, ainda havia quem matar e o que destruir. Ainda estava cansado de esperar e ansioso para, enfim, ter a sua vingança plena. Devia encontrar Madara logo, e pensou que talvez fosse tempo de dizer que não participaria mais dessa guerra, que iria atrás dos seus objetivos, com ou sem ele. A guerra seria a perfeita distração para atacar Konoha, mas ainda sim, Konoha era forte, e ele precisaria de toda sua força. Porém, todos estavam atrás dele. Não adiantaria dizer que não está mais com Madara e se distanciar da guerra. Depois de tudo, todas as vilas ninjas estariam atrás dele. Depois de Madara, era o principal inimigo de todos. Seguir para Konoha neste momento talvez significasse não encontrar a vila indefesa, mas atrair ninjas de outras vilas para lá enfrentá-lo. Um só passo e todos saberiam onde está e iriam ao seu encontro. Estava preso a essa guerra, às vilas que o queriam morto, pagando assim por tudo o que fizera nesse último ano, estava preso a todos que matara. Saíra pela porta com esses pensamentos, andou pela rua em direção a estrada pela qual entrara na cidade no dia anterior, passando pelo bar em que vira Cici dançar.

Ela não demorou a acordar logo que Sasuke saiu. Precisou de alguns segundos para se dar conta do que tinha acontecido. Ela estava no sofá, sentou-se e olhou ao redor: "onde ele foi?" Levantou-se devagar e procurou pela casa, inclusive quarto e banheiro, mas já sem esperança. Ele fora embora. Perguntou-se que caminho teria pegado e lembrando-se que lhe dissera que estava de passagem tentou adivinhar se "de passagem" significava que a cidade era parte do caminho da sua viagem ou se um desvio para descansar e comer. Decidiu pela segunda opção e foi em direção ao bar em que trabalhava. Se fosse um desvio, ele voltaria pelo caminho em chegou. Na saída da cidade, ela o viu andando, passos calmos, mão esquerda no punho da espada. Foi até ele:

Não é muito educado não se despedir de quem te deu abrigo à noite. - Disse em tom irônico e meio sorrido.

Sasuke se virou e respondeu com o mesmo tom, porém um pouco frio e sem sorrir:

Não sei o que seria de mim ontem se você não tivesse me abrigado.

Cici sorriu, agora sem parecer um desafio, mas amigavelmente. Sasuke Completou:

Não quis te acordar.

Estou acordada agora.

Eu tenho que ir.

Tão rápido? - Cici recuperou o seu semblante e tom de desafio. - Você deve ter um compromisso importante, eu imagino, nem se quer podia esperar que eu acordasse. - Terminou com um meio sorriso.

Eu tenho. - Não era frio, apenas sério.

É uma pena, eu vou me apresentar hoje a noite novamente, se ficasse, poderia me ver cantar.

Não posso. - Respondeu.

Uma pena. - Repetiu com meio sorriso, fingindo tristeza e desafiando ao mesmo tempo. - Tenha uma boa viagem, e quando passar por perto, não esqueça de me visitar. - Com um último sorriso, fez menção de se virar pra ir embora.

À que horas vai se apresentar?

Cici conteve um sorriso maior e manteve o seu casual e discreto meio sorriso, finalmente uma resposta que não fosse curta e direta, respondeu com ar de triunfo:

Às 9.

Talvez eu possa ir. - Com a resposta, Cici arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas acentuando o desafio ao que Sasuke respondeu. - Mas há uma coisa que eu quero em troca por ficar.

Com isso, Cici perdeu a compostura, não pode esconder uma breve risada e perguntou ainda rindo:

O que você quer? - Terminou retornando ao meio sorriso desafiante.

Quero que você dance pra mim, depois da sua apresentação.

Cici ficou olhando-o boquiaberta por um momentos. Até agora, ela estava jogando com ele, provocando-o-, desafiando, mas neste momento Sasuke decidiu entrar no jogo. Aos poucos voltou ao desafio:

Talvez eu possa dançar. Não vai se atrasar para o seu compromisso?

Não – respondeu sério. Na verdade, nos momentos sóbrios, ele sempre estivera sério, mas algumas vezes mais frio e seco, outras menos.

Te vejo as 9. - Fez menção de se virar novamente.- Na verdade, – completou – como você vai ficar o dia inteiro por aí, então eu te vejo às 3 no centro da cidade.

Estarei lá.

Cici deu um sorriso sincero e se virou para ir embora. Sasuke a acompanhou com os olhos por um bom tempo. Não precisava ir atrás de Madara tão cedo. Saindo pela manhã, ainda daria tempo. Por que não estender o ópio? Ele gostara dela, estava cansado, queria não pensar. Além disso, sentia-se desafiado. Um desafio estúpido, mas ainda sim um desafio. Ele não iria muito longe, de qualquer forma. Era apenas um ópio.

Pensando melhor, aquilo não fazia sentido. Estava perdendo tempo, perdendo o foco. Há cinco ano seu único objetivo era a vingança e estava disposto a tudo para consegui-la. Porque agora ficar aqui? Ele precisava encontrar Madara, pensar uma forma de superar Naruto e destruir Konoha, e, por último, Madara. Não havia tempo para distrações e ópios, e precisar disso era fraqueza. Precisava treinar e pensar. Só isso. Precisava ir embora, ficar sozinho na solidão de suas viagens e alimentar cada vez mais seu ódio e autossuficiência. Esse era o motivo de sua existência, pois era um vingador, todo resto é dispensável, mesmo indesejável. Uma dançarina? Para que vê-la dançar? Melhor é ter sua vingança, e é isso que deveria buscar. Com este pensamento, Sasuke deu meia vola e continuou a andar para fora da cidade. Tudo aquilo não passara de copos de Saquê e cansaço, não havia sentido algum.


	3. O Pagamento

Cap. 3 – O pagamento

Cici não era o tipo de garota bem vista por todos. Na verdade, para alguns ela era uma vergonha. Sobretudo para os mais velhos. Trabalhava, na maior parte das vezes, a noite, não tinha medo em mostrar seu corpo e em ser sensual quando o assunto era arte, mas não só nesse assunto. Convivia frequentemente com homens e quando os queria não se brecava. Não era do tipo que esperava alguém a chamar para dançar. Na pior das hipóteses, preferia dançar sozinha, mas sendo ela quem era, essa hipótese estava longe da realidade. Mas tal definição não a contemplava por inteiro. Apesar da sua ousadia, se enganam aqueles que pensam que Cici é simplesmente uma aventureira. Pelo contrário, Cici gostava da tranquilidade, de ficar em casa com os amigos íntimos, e, se for para contar, não poder-se-ia dizer que fora amante de vários, que em seu coração nada fincava raiz e que para ela tanto melhor quanto mais pagar. De fato, isso era o que diziam por aí: que Cici não passava de um prostituta, dançando sensualmente para quem for em troca de pagamento. É claro que tal calúnia só poderia vir dos mais conservadores. Apesar de seus semblantes desafiadores, Cici era uma garota meiga e independente e não se importava com o que diziam por aí.

Neste momento, Cici tinha um objetivo específico. Seu foco estava em Sasuke. Provavelmente, não conseguiria segurá-lo por muito tempo na cidade, por isso, considerava que tinha apenas um dia para conquistar seu objetivo: ser inesquecível para ele e fazê-lo deixar de lado as poucas palavras e o semblante sério, muitas vezes indiferente. E após a entrada dele no jogo com a condição para que ele ficasse mais uma noite, era hora de mostrar quem estava jogando e o que.

Cici chegou no horário combinado, às 3 horas, no centro da cidade. Era um lugar rodeado de barzinhos condizentes com a modéstia da pequena cidade. Na rua, cadeiras e mesas e conversas. Naquele horário, o movimento era pequeno, mas em dada hora, a fonte localizada no centro de tudo, se enchia de casais. Ela caminhou por entre os bares e, em certo momento, sentou-se à beira da fonte. Quando dàs 3 horas e meia, perguntou-se se era um mero atraso ou se seria boba em esperar mais. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ela o avistou caminhando até fonte. Foi até ele:

Achei que ficaria entediado em ter que esperar o dia inteiro, pelo visto estava enganada. Ou não me diga que você se perdeu nessa enorme cidade? - O mesmo sorriso, o mesmo desafio, talvez um pouco acentuado pelo mau humor da espera.

Desculpe pelo atraso. - Ele falava com um meio sorriso discreto, quase inexistente, mas que dava ao seu rosto uma feição mais suave e leve apesar do tom invariavelmente sério. - Eu não me perdi, nem encontrei um entretenimento que me fez perder a hora. Eu tinha desistido de ficar e já estava longe quando pensei que não perderia nada ficando.

Muito obrigada pela boa vontade! - Um pouco de sarcasmo na voz.

Não finja surpresa, você sabia que ficar não estava nos planos.

Mesmo assim, eu esperava um pouco de interesse...

E há interesse.

Você disse que ficou por não ter nada a perder e não por haver algo a ganhar.

O fato de eu não dizer não significa que não há. Certamente, eu ficaria pela inércia de não ter nada a perder, mas não voltaria se não tivesse nada a ganhar.

Eles conversavam calmamente e com leves feições nos rostos. Cici achava divertido ouvi-lo argumentar seu interesse em ficar que, é claro, se traduzia em interesse nela. Pensou por uns segundos até achar que a argumentação fora o suficiente:

Se você diz. - Sorriu satisfeita. - Vem comigo. Vou te mostrar um lugar.

Virou-se e caminhou ao longo dos barzinhos seguida por Sasuke. Virou poucas vezes e parou diante de um imenso verde pontuado de pontos rosas.

Chamamos de parque dos ipês. Um achado para uma cidade pequena. - Virou de frente para ele. - O que acha?

Inesperado.

Foi o que eu pensei.

Adentraram o parque. Um pouco para frente havia uma pequena ponte e além desta, um caminho quase sem fim rodeado de ipês rosas. A grama do chão era coberto de pétalas rosas e quem passava por ali recebia uma constante chuva delas. Eles pararam na ponte, próximos um do outro.

Você pintou isso.

Você reparou? - Cici respondeu com um tom interessado e surpreso.

Está pendurado acima do sofá. - O detalhe fez Cici sorrir satisfeita novamente. Exceto pela quase desistência, o dia estava indo bem.

Eu gosto desse lugar, então eu resolvi levá-lo para casa. Mas não ficou tão bom como original. - Enquanto falava, olhava para paisagem. - Não tenho muito tempo, você se atrasou e eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho. - Virou-se para ele.

Achei que o trabalho fosse a noite.

A apresentação é a noite. Às vezes eu preciso ensaiar.

Entendo.

Sobre a sua condição, eu resolvi que vou atendê-la. Mas não será de graça. Vou querer algo também. - Estava mais desafiante que nunca.

Achei que a troca fosse te ver hoje a noite.

Veja-me cantar e em troca ganhe uma dança? Não me parece muito justo, só você sai ganhando.

O que você quer?

Cici se aproximou dele que não se moveu um centímetro e nem um músculo até que estavam tão perto que sentiu os lábios dela no seus. Ela se afastou uns poucos centímetros e esclareceu:

Quero continuar de onde paramos.

Para a felicidade de Cici, sua feição não era mais a da pura indiferença ou da mera neutralidade, era um feição que não sabia o que deveria ser. Como se esperasse atentamente o próximo passo, analisando a situação perdidamente como se fosse inédita. E era. Sasuke a olhava ansioso quando Cici voltou a colar os seus lábios. Mas dessa vez, um beijo de verdade que Sasuke correspondeu ficando mais perto dela e passando os braços pela sua cintura enquanto ela mantinha uma das mãos no seu peito e outra no seu rosto. Era uma ansiedade desconhecida que se juntava com um formigamento diferente no seu corpo que o aborrecia por não conseguir fazê-lo parar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele queria que continuasse e no ponto alto da sua indefinição entre ficar e ir embora, deixar acontecer ou pará-lo, Cici se afastou com um último beijo suave:

Eu te vejo às 9 e espero que dessa vez você não mude idéia.

Sasuke a observou indo embora até desaparecer, deixando-o lá, em cima da ponte e sem reação.

Estava todos errados. Porque Cici seria de qualquer um em troca de um bom preço se podia ter quem queria como pagamento da sua própria beleza e sedução? Sasuke seria o seu melhor e mais doce desafio. O seu mais valoroso pagamento. Era pelo menos o que pensava aquele dia, mas não tinha a mínima condição de fazer a previsão certa.


	4. A Primeira Noite

Cap. 4 – A primeira noite.

"É agora" Cici falou para sim mesmo se olhando no espelho uma última vez. Ela usava um vestido vermelho colado com uma abertura na lateral até quase a metade das coxas. A abertura do vestido ficava cada vez mais larga até se encontrar numa ponta do outro lado do vestido, na outra perna um pouco abaixo do joelho. As beiradas do vestido eram franzidas e pretas, tanto em baixo, quando no busto e na alça, onde era frente única. Apesar da cor e da sensualidade, não era um vestido chamativo, o vermelho não era vibrante, e o preto quebrava um pouco a atenção. O cabelo estava preso sem um coque não formal. Usava um batom de tom escuro, mas suave. E no resto do rosto, a maquiagem apenas escondia as marcas e lhe dava mais brilho.

Não há mais o que corrigir. Você está linda.

Cici olhou para o lado e viu sua amiga Ana. Ana era levemente loira, maia alta e magra. Tinha um rosto delicado e um ar romântico. Eram melhores amigas desde muito tempo.

Obrigada. - Deu uma última olhada satisfeita e se virou de vez para Ana.

Tudo isso para ele?

Tenho a impressão que essa noite merece.

Ana sorriu e perguntou:

Já viu se ele está aí? Já é hora.

Ainda não vi. Vou descobrir na hora.

Tem certeza que isso e seguro? Se ele não estiver, não vá fazer cara e perder a voz no palco.

Desde quando eu faço cara e perco a voz tão facilmente?

Desde quando você tem a impressão que a noite merece.? - Chutou. - Seria decepcionante.

Se é assim: olhe pela cortina e procure sentado sozinho o homem mais bonito que você já viu.

Ana riu:

Eles são sempre os mais bonitos que já vimos. Já que quer assim... é por sua própria conta em risco. - Mandou um beijo a distância e se virou. - Te vejo lá de baixo.

O palco estava escuro, as cortinas fechadas. Quando Sasuke chegou, algumas garotas estavam dançando, como da outra vez. Agora já passara das nove. Estava atrasada. Ele esperava não se arrepender de ter ficado e não ter que esperar muito. Algum tempo depois, o suficiente para dar uma desculpa para Sasuke repensar o porquê de estar ali, as luzes começaram a acender e os seus pensamentos foram cortados. Primeiro entrou o baterista, depois um tecladista e outros instrumentistas, por último Cici. Ela se sentou num banquinho em frente ao microfone, a luz incidia mais forte sobre ela do que sobre os outros músicos. Ele a viu sorrir para alguém da plateia que não pode discernir. Todos a olhavam, todos sorriam. Cici estava linda em um vestido vermelho, sandálias de salto alto, o rosto radiante. O teclado começou suave, e, com um piscar de olhos demorado, ela começou a cantar. Sasuke achou sua voz suave e doce. Alguma vezes, quando a música pedia, era mais forte, potente, mas sempre doce. Depende da música, alegre ou sofrida, mas sempre encantadora. Ela cantou música após música por uma meia hora, que terminou com um estrondoso aplauso. Alguma vezes olhou para ele e sorriu, meio desafiante, mas, principalmente, sincera. Ela gostava do que fazia, era perceptível. Estar lá em cima, sendo olhada e aplaudida por todos. E mais importante, cantando, fechando os olhos, ouvindo os instrumentos, algumas vezes ela simplesmente fechava os olhos e cantarolava coisas sem sentido, seguindo o tom e o ritmo da música. No final, enquanto todos aplaudiam, ela o olhou e fez sinal para fora. Quando Cici saiu do palco, Sasuke se levantou e saiu do bar. Eles se encontrariam lá fora, como da outra vez. Dito e feito, alguns minutos depois lá ela estava. Ainda afastados, mas caminhando um na direção do outro, Cici perguntou:

Então?

Valeu a pena.

Agora perto um do outro, Sasuke a cumprimentou com um suave e inesperado beijo. Ao se separar Cici devolveu-lhe um sincero sorriso:

Você parece ter gostado.

Sasuke retribuiu o sorriso com um leve outro.

Vem comigo. Ainda temos uma troca para fazer. - Completou provocante, mas sorrindo sinceramente.

Eles refizeram o mesmo caminho da noite anterior:

Eu tenho que dizer que você está linda esta noite. - Ele disse sem fazer rodeios ou caras.

É uma noite especial, eu tentei me arrumar adequadamente. Bom que eu consegui. - E com um sorriso levemente envergonhada agradeceu. - Obrigada.

Eles pararam na entrada da casa novamente enquanto ela abria a porta. Cici subiu primeiro o pequeno degrau que separava a sua casa da calçada. Ele parou na frente dela, e ela, com uma mão no seu pescoço e outra na porta aberta o beijou. Ela se afastou e o deixou entrar.

Fique a vontade. Sem bebidas esta noite, eu imagino.

Ela parou a uma certa distancia do sofá, com as mãos na cintura olhando para ele, como que indicando que era hora dele se sentar no sofá. E assim ele fez. Sentou-se e a olhou atentamente, a ansiedade cada vez maior, e o formigamento recomeçando devagar.

Com música é melhor.

Ela se virou e foi até o som que ficava na parede oposta do sofá, onde se inclinou lentamente para escolher a música. Sasuke percebeu que o seus vestido, nas costas, era trançado por uma fina tira preta que deixava aparecer pequenos pedaços de suas costas. Ela voltou para a sua posição anterior, no meio da sala, entre o sofá o som:

Assim está bom? - Seu tom era provocante.

Sasuke riu baixinho enquanto pensava: "Então é agora. Não poderia ser melhor".

Está.

Então, ele pode ver aquilo de novo. Seu movimento, seu corpo... e agora, especialmente para ele. Não como ontem: apenas alguns olhares que ele não tinha certeza. Agora ela o olhava a todo momento, se movia para ele. E era linda. Ainda mais que o dia anterior, ainda mais que há alguns minutos atrás. E tudo era tão excitante, e, ainda mais, sabendo onde aquilo poderia dar.

Devagar, ela parou de costas pare ele, passou a mão suavemente pelo ombro e com a cabeça um pouco inclinada o olhou. Ela estava o chamando, não precisaria muito para perceber. Ele se levantou e foi em direção a ela, olhou em seus olhos mais uma vez, os decifrando, e pôs sua mão em seu ombro direito, deslizando pelas costas até o trançado do vestido, deixando pelo caminho uma pele arrepiada. Ele começou a desfazer o trançado com a outra mão suavemente pousada ao lado esquerdo do seu quadril. Ela levou a mão até a nuca e abriu o fecho do vestido frente única. Quando terminou de destrançar o vestido, este ficou mais solto. Cici colocou as mãos um pouco a baixo quadril e deu leves puxões no vestido que, quando Cici tirou as mãos, deslizou pelo seu corpo até o chão, deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha preta. Sasuke, agora com várias sensações misturadas no seu corpo, se aproximou mais dela, deslizou uma mão do ombro, pelas costas, ao quadril e deu um leve beijo no seu ombro, movimento este que lhe dava um visão de cima do seu busto.

Ainda há um comodo na casa que você tem que conhecer.

Sua voz agora matinha a provocação, mas agora era mais ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo controlada. Ela se virou e o beijou longamente, enquanto se abraçavam. Quando Cici se afastou, Sasuke pôde vê-la melhor. Ela segurou a mão e o guiou até o quarto.


	5. O Dia Seguinte

Cap. 5 – O dia seguinte

A claridade do Sol começou a entrar pela janela. Em um dia comum, Cici ignoraria o suave pousar da luz em seu rosto e continuaria a dormir, mas em um dia como aquele, ela preferiu se mexer devagar, despertando e abrindo os olhos lentamente. Ela olhou para o lado da sua cama e para o resto do seu quarto. Não havia ninguém no quarto exceto ela mesma. Ela se sentou e olhou mais uma vez. Nenhum sinal de que alguém esteve por aqui. Nenhum barulho de chuveiro, nenhum barulho fora do quarto. "De novo não", Cici se deixou cair na cama, ainda nua, ainda com os vestígios da noite anterior. Sentindo-se ofendida, pensou que deveria levantar e olhar o resto da casa, mas tinha a impressão de que para nada serviria. Se ele ainda estivesse aqui, logo entraria pela porta, do contrário, Cici poderia ficar horas no quarto enquanto ele estava longe. Dessa vez ele conseguira ir embora, não havia sentido em pedir para que ele ficasse, Cici não o procuraria pelas ruas, Sasuke poderia ir para onde quisesse e nunca mais voltar. Ela teve o que queria, cada um cumpriu com o seu papel, ele nunca disse que ficaria, ou mesmo que se despediria. Apenas disse que a veria dançar e que daria algo em troca. Cici fechou os olhos lembrando-se da noite anterior:

_ Cici levou-o pela mão até o quarto, beijou-o encostando suas costas na parede. Estava seminua, apenas com a calcinha e as sandálias de salto alto. Pensou que era hora de equilibrar as coisas. Já era hora de vê-lo melhor. Colocou as mãos por debaixo da sua camisa levantando-a. Sasuke interrompeu o beijo e despiu a camisa. Enquanto fazia isso, Cici olhou o seu peito, acariciando com as mão e depois dando beijos por toda sua extensão. Sasuke a puxou para continuar o beijo e ela aproveitou para abaixar as mãos até suas calças, sentindo-o pulsante e, logo depois, retirando-a._

Cici levantou-se da cama, haveria muito tempo pra relembrar aquilo, fazê-lo agora era melancólico. Ele a havia deixado na cama sem um único último beijo ou um brega "a noite foi boa".Ela não espera uma declaração de amor ou um poema de despedida, mas ele poderia ter dito pelo menos um "adeus". Ela mergulhou a cabeça no chuveiro e, com o fechar dos olhos, flashes da noite anterior invadiram a sua cabeça:

_Ela estava deitada na cama e Sasuke estava por cima beijando-a, ele parou o beijo para recomeçá-lo em seu pescoço. Cici sentiu-se arrepiar por todo braço, pescoço e parte das suas costas. Ele desceu até seus seios deixando um rastro de arrepio e cada parte do seu corpo a espera de ser tocado pelos lábios dele queimavam de ansiedade. Ele beijou delicadamente seus seios que desciam e subiam descompassadamente com sua respiração. Fez um caminho pela sua barriga, beijou logo acima da sua calcinha de renda preta e a sua __virilha. Cici, que já respirava alto, soutou um leve gemido. Sasuke tirou sua calcinha devagar passando as mãos por toda a extensão de suas pernas. Quando estava tirando suas sandálias, Cici levantou-se, sentando, e pediu:_

_Eu quero te ver._

_ Ela beijou seus lábios e logo depois se afastou, esperando para vê-lo. Ele terminou de despi-la, pousou as sandálias no chão e ficou de pé. Ele não parecia envergonhado, mas Cici apostou que estava escondendo a timidez e percorreu com o olhar todos o seu corpo enquanto Sasuke tirava a última peça que vestia. Ele se aproximou se ajoelhando na cama, ao que Cici também se aproximou dando-lhe beijinhos por todo corpo descendo enquanto desceu a mão delicadamente pelo seu membro da ponta até em baixo. Com o rosto, ela seguiu a direção contrária, passando os seus lábios delicadamente em direção a ponta, onde deu um pequeno beijo, passando a língua pelos seus próprios lábios depois e sentindo o gosto dele._

_ Assim, ela se jogou para trás, deitando na cama com os braços jogados para cima da cabeça, inteiramente nua, esperando e oferecendo-se para ele. Ele se curvou na sua direção, beijou-lhe e, com a mão direita, acariciou seu corpo, passando pelo seus seios, levantando suas coxas e, por fim, conhecendo seu sexo. Cici soltou um gemido e Sasuke, afastou-se um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos com a mão ainda lá. Cici olhou sua face, em um primeiro momento, ele mostrava a mesma feição de antes: rosto sério, calmo. Mas sua respiração estava mais rápida e seu olhar não mais indiferente, pelo contrário, seus olhos a olhavam intensamente como se quisesse captar o seu mais profundo segredo. Pronta para lhe revelar tudo o que quisesse, ela o respondeu com um sorriso e, como se este fosse um sinal de permissão, Sasuke aproximou o seu rosto do dela enquanto sua mão deslizou alguns centímetros para baixo. Foi nesse momento que Cici percebeu o quando seu corpo ansiava por ele e gemeu a cada movimento do seu dedo dentro dela. E então..._

O que importa o que aconteceu então? Cici tirou seu rosto da água e abriu os olhos. O que importa como ele apertava suas coxas com vontade e, ao mesmo tempo, delicadamente, e como foi ouvir aqueles pequenos gemidos, que ele cada vez mais não conseguia conter, crescendo em seu ouvido? E quando ela olhou nos seus olhos no momento em que ele não podia mais se controlar e a explosão que aquilo causou dentro dela? O que a noite passada importava agora que ele já não estava por perto e não permitiu que ela o visse uma última vez? Ela terminou o banho, vestiu-se e saiu para rua, caminhando e afastando a noite anterior dos pensamentos.

…

Era ainda noite, nenhum barulho lá fora, Sasuke olhava para o teto. Tinha acabado de acordar de um curto sono agitado. Cici dormia em seu peito e ele tinha seu braço esquerdo ao redor dela. Ele a olhou mais uma vez. Ao contrário dele, ela parecia dormir calmo e pesadamente. Ele a tirou de cima dele devagar e a repousou em cima o travesseiro. Levantou-se e antes de começar a se vestir, percebeu que seu corpo emanava o cheiro de sexo e que não poderia sair sem um banho. Pensou que isso talvez a acordasse, o que não parecia pertinente. Queria ir embora o quanto antes, se a acordasse, teria que ficar um tempo para se despedir e talvez dar-lhe um beijo de despedida. Mas seu sono era pesado, talvez fosse possível um banho rápido sem acordá-la. Assim ele tomou um rápido banho e se vestiu. Quando a olhou uma última vez, viu-a se mexer. Aproximou-se e sentou na beirada da cama ao lado dela. Ela abriu os olhos sonolenta e murmurou de forma difícil de entender:

Já acordado?

Sasuke acariciou seu rosto:

Você parece cansada, volte a dormir.

Deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e, como por encanto, Cici fechou os olhos e adormeceu. "Na manhã seguinte", apostou Sasuke, "ela nem irá lembrar disso" e murmurou um "Adeus" que só ele pode ouvir. Enquanto andava pelas ruas, refazendo o mesmo caminho da noite anterior, mas com a certeza que dessa vez ele não poderia voltar, ele se lembrou da noite anterior:

_ Ele estava encostado na parede a beijando, os dois seminus. Ele queria tocar e beijar cada parte do seu corpo que ele só descobrira alguns momentos antes. Ele a levantou com os braços e a levou para cama onde deitou-se por cima e pôs-se a beijá-la primeiro a boca depois o corpo. Ele saboreava cada centímetro que beijava e quanto mais a descobria, mais queria. Ela, então, disse que queria vê-lo. Era inesperado, sentiu que seu rosto enrubescera enquanto ela o beijava, mas quando se separaram ele estava decidido a dar-lhe o que quisesse e então ele se colocou nu ao seu olhar e ela o investigou com um sorriso satisfeito. E quando ela se jogou na cama o chamando com os braços para cima, completamente entregue, chamando-o... Novamente ele percorreu o seu corpo e, ao som do seu gemido, olhou nos seus olhos enquanto acariciava o seu sexo, admirou a por um tempo até que esta lhe deu um sorriso, o que a levou ao ápice de sua beleza. Entendendo como uma permissão, ele a quis conhecer por dentro, e depois, ele atendeu aos pedidos do seu corpo. Sasuke desistiu do autocontrole em pouco tempo e pôs-se a gemer em seu ouvido, ouvindo, por sua vez, os dela. E nada o satisfez mais do que chegar ao seu ápice e a levá-la ao dela que, perceptivelmente, se elevou no momento em que, a olhando no olhos, seu corpo perdeu-se completamente e passou a só responder em nome do prazer._

_ No segundo seguinte a tudo, ele a olhou nos olhos, e, junto com o cansaço, uma onda de fria realidade o invadiu. Ele imediatamente deixou-se cair ao lado dela._

Ainda caminhando, Sasuke pensava naquela fria realidade, quando se dera conta de que o ópio apenas serviu para que no segundo seguinte, a realidade parecesse ainda mais dura. Novamente, Sasuke foi dominado pela ideia de que não deveria estar lá. Aquilo não era ele, era alguém que há muito tempo deixara de existir, e que seria tolice permitir que emergisse, mesmo por uma noite. Ele era um vingador e não podia se dar um luxo de conhecer a perdição daqueles braços que por um momento são capazes de fazer crer que nada mais existe no mundo além daquele momento. Do que adianta cortar todos os laços para no fim cair num vicio ainda mas delirante? Ele iria embora sem olhar para trás e prometendo a si mesmo que não mais daria chance para qualquer coisa que pudesse o tirar da sua trilha de vingança.

…

Cici caminhava em direção à uma mesa onde estava sentava sua amiga Ana. Antes de se sentar ela se perdeu em pensamentos de novo sentindo agora dificuldade para não levar a sério a ideia de que a noite anterior poderia ter sido um fiasco para ele:

_Ele estava deitado ao seu lado na cama, ela deitou sobre o seu peito, com um dos seus braços ao redor dela e o outro pousado sobre o próprio corpo. Ela levou sua mão até à dele pousada em sua barriga e a segurou, murmurando:_

_Sasuke._

_ Ele mexeu um pouco a cabeça, mas não o suficiente para vê-la:_

_Sim?_

_ Ela respondeu ainda olhando para suas mãos, mas fechando os olhos devagar:_

_Nada. É que eu ainda não tinha dito o seu nome em voz alta._

_ Ele simplesmente voltou a cabeça para a posição inicial ao que ela, não obtendo resposta, completou com a voz sonolenta e com os olhos fechados:_

_Você também nunca disse o meu._

_Cici._

_ Ela adormeceu ouvindo aquele nome satisfeita. Mas ele não a chamou como todo mundo, ele não disse Ci-ci, ele juntou as sílabas docemente, como que carinhosamente, e disse algo mais parecido com Ciss._


End file.
